Extermination
Extermination is eighth arc in the Worm series; preceded by Buzz and followed by Sentinel. An Endbringer comes to Brockton Bay, all that that implies ensues. Summary Thanks to Dragon and Armsmaster’s tinker technology, Brockton Bay receives forewarning of an imminent arrival by Leviathan. Brockton Bay is then evacuated, while capes that have agreed to participate in the fight meet in a building to plan their defense. Taylor meets up with the Undersiders again and recognizes capes from all over that have come to Brockton Bay to help with the fight. Legend gives a speech, and explains the odds of an Endbringer fight with Leviathan. He and Armsmaster begin organizing the capes present into groups. He also establishes tactics for fighting Leviathan and the hard and soft targets to protect. Dragon made armbands are distributed to everyone which will help them keep track of Leviathans location and help with communication. A surprise Tsunami hits the city and the building that the capes were gathered in. The fight begins as Leviathan speeds toward parahumans and slaughters any he gets close to. Pulverizing them with his sheer mass and his after-echo. Throughout the battle he dodged most of the ranged attacks thrown at him and simply tanked the rest, including Legend's lasers which made his skin glow from the heat. Leviathan was barely damaged after a direct attack from Alexandria and didn't slow down even after one of Dragon's suits doused him in plasma and self-destructed on him. Eventually, Leviathan did get slightly damaged from the sustained attack, the worst wound being a deep gash across the neck. However every time the heroes even started to get the upper-hand he called in a tidal wave to regain the advantage, killing dozens of participants in the process. Eventually he got pinned down enough that Miss Militia was able to use some of Bakuda's leftover bombs on him. This included one that stuck him to the ground, one that crystallized part of his shoulder, and one that stopped time. Before he could be trapped for good he managed to break free and even threw some heroes into the time-field as he left. He injured Legend and Miss Militia to prevent further attacks before he attacked a group of clustered heroes and villains. Before he could finish them off Clockblocker managed to freeze him and give the heroes time to organize. Once the effect wore off, and with the PRT not wanting to risk Clockblocker again, Leviathan continued his rampage. After killing several villains, he got into a one-on-one fight with Armsmaster. Leviathan wasn't able to kill him at first because Armsmaster had a program that predicted his every movement and allowed him to cut chunks of him off with his nano-blade, including his tail. However once Leviathan changed his tactics he was able to defeat Armsmaster and escape. He continued to slaughter heroes and villains alike before disappearing for a time. A local rogue cape, Parian, created three lumbering stuffed animals that fought with Leviathan. Leviathan responded by throwing Parian’s octopus creature back at her which caused Parian to be removed from the fight. Leviathan uses his power to create a depression in the middle of downtown Brockton Bay. This depression expands into a full on sinkhole crater that spans a far distance and becomes very deep. He later emerged at a damaged shelter and started to slaughter the helpless people inside. Skitter however distracted him by stabbing him with the nano-blade and drew him back outside. During this, Taylor’s back is broken by Leviathan. Leviathan was further hampered by Bitch's dogs attacking him, but even with him being as damaged as he had ever been he still killed most of them. Finally, Scion arrived and began fighting him with the help of Eidolon, forcing a severely injured Leviathan to flee the city. Taylor was then teleported to a hospital, chained to a bed, and then labeled as a ‘Villain’ while she waited for treatment for her broken back. Taylor fears that she will be arrested while being chained to the table. Panacea arrives to heal Taylor and Panacea lords her powers over Taylor. During her healing we find out that Panacea does not heal brains. Panacea give Taylor anxiety about being arrested after her healing. Taylor uses her bugs to grab keys from a PRT officer, unlocks her chains, and begins her escape from the hospital. On her way out, she accidentally stumbles into a curtain off area where she recognizes Shadow Stalker as Sophia Hess. Taylor is caught looking at Shadow Stalker unmasked, and pulled into questioning by Legend, Miss Militia, and Armsmaster. They explain the Endbringer truce and how she has 2 options, join the Wards or go to the Birdcage. The Undersiders arrive to check on Taylor and see the confrontation. Tattletale begins broadcasting through all of the armbands and explains how Armsmaster damaged the armbands and set up the fight with Leviathan in an attempt to allow Armsmaster to land the fatal blow on an Endbringer. She explained how Armsmaster set up several villain capes directly in Leviathan’s path of destruction which killed them. Armsmaster retaliates by outing Taylor’s intentions of turning on the Undersiders and giving information to the heroes to help stop them. Taylor leaves the hospital. A memorial to those who had died fighting Leviathan was constructed and placed on Captain's Hill five days after the attack. In accordance with previous battles, it made no distinction between hero and villain, listing a cape identity then a civilian identity if permission was received from family members. A local cape, carved the names of several of her dogs into the monument later, as they would not otherwise been given any recognition. Tattletale opens conversation with Taylor and explains that she knew of Taylors betrayal since before they met. Tattletale explains how Coil’s power works and that the manipulated Taylor into joining the Undersiders as she didn’t think they were strong enough. Tattletales asks Taylor to join back up with the Undersiders. Tattletale’s interlude features flashbacks to her younger self in a store, and the fight with Leviathan. Her thinker power is described in detail in both. She plans to steal the wallet of a man in a store when she sees them holding guns. These turn out to be Coil’s men who coerce her into joining his team. She is introduced to the Undersiders. A flashback to just before the Leviathan fight shows Lisa feeling guilty for manipulating Taylor and set’s her final wishes in place with Grue. Later she starts unraveling clues about Leviathan and that his density increases toward his center. Also that Leviathan was never human. The second interlude features Coil. His powers are explained as creating and collapsing realities. He can effect and change each reality, then choose which reality he wants to exist in. He has kidnapped a local parahuman, Dinah, whom he uses alongside his powers to verify which reality to remain in. He tours his base and introduces the Traveler’s rooms. Coil has an agreement with the Travelers to help them which is why they have agreed to help Coil. He has a conversation with Noelle who is part of the Travelers. Chapters Trivia *Extermination, outside boundary, to drive out or to banish. Generally used when humans pay for masses of poison to be dumped into their homes to kill inconvenient insect colonies. Given the subject of the chapter it also recalls historical genocides of minority groups. **Here parahumans, hero and villain both, rally together to stop a threat that threatens to exterminate the human race. Site Navigation Category:Arcs